Famous Father
by Skylar B
Summary: Harry Potter left the wizarding world years ago. This isn't his story. No, this is about his kids, the children of the hero who dissapeared. Will they be able to keep his secrets, in a world searching for his face?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Later I was always asked what it was like to have a famous father. My father was never famous, at least not really. I grew up knowing who he was and what he did. He held back nothing about his world, our world. He wasn't famous you see because the moment he stepped out of the door of our home he was Jacob Reed, pediatrician and completely average person. But when he was home and it was just us, he was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, but more importantly the man who disappeared.

He used to tell me and my twin brother, Ryder about his years at Hogwarts and despite everything you could tell he missed that time, but the story was never finished; there was always an unknown time between his seventh year and our birth that he would purposely skip. Eventually, when we turned eight we convinced him to tell us the end of our favorite bedtime story. I think together we know more about the famous Harry Potter than any other living person. Unfortunately it didn't end in happily ever after.

The year after he finished at Hogwarts he defeated Voldemort in an epic duel between good and evil, Death Eaters and Phoenix, where many were lost, including Ginny his fiancé. After the battle he left to heal and to deal with the loss of her, the only woman he ever truly could love. Staying hidden became a permanent arrangement, especially with the arrival of Ryder and me. He was at the hospital when our real mom delivered us. She died soon after labor and our birth father had died a few months previous. He said he wanted to help us and was amazed at how tiny we were. Then, later he adopted us pleasing the many other doctors he worked with, who he says enjoyed playing with us immensely. With us he absolutely refused to return to the world he had for seven short years considered home. I think being thrust into fame early in life had a bad effect on him and he didn't want that for us. Time didn't help either. As the years went on it became harder and harder for him to even think about rejoining the world he had abandoned. He almost killed himself to improve that world, but he left before ever seeing change occur. Looking back I think it terrified him to return and find his memories of the places he held so dear outdated.

So, that was it, we became a family. A rather unconventional one, but a family all the same. He used to say it was meant to be, what with my brunette, almost black hair, and Ryder's light green eyes it was almost like family resemblance. Or, at least to us it was, whether or not others saw it that way.

Things with us have never been normal. Especially after we discovered Ryder and I surprisingly enough were a witch and a wizard, and accidental and real magic was occurring all over the place. For dad leaving the wizarding world behind didn't mean leaving magic behind.

On the morning of our eleventh birthday, July 24, two letters delivered by owl arrived, interrupting our celebratory breakfast of runny eggs and burnt bacon. Cooking was a bit hard for me. One letter, as you might guess was addressed to Ryder, and the other was for me. The owls, after delivering their packages went to sit on the window sill. Officially they were waiting for a reply, but I swear they quite enjoyed the silence they brought down upon the table.

"Yes, well, so, open them up," Dad said breaking us from our stupor. I did what I was told, only to discover a letter, whose contents hadn't much differed from the one Dad received all those years ago. It was written on tan parchment scarcely found in the muggle world, and had words of thick black ink, that could only have come from a quill.

"So, I see McGonagall's still headmistress," Dad said reading over Ryder's shoulder. "I wonder if she ever loosened up a bit," he exclaimed more to himself than Ryder or me. "We will have to go get your supplies some time this week." And with that statement he set his plate in the sink, and left the kitchen.

"You think we can do it," Ryder asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I mean, do think we can leave here for maybe forever, and never let it slip who Dad is?" He looked pensive, and was in one of those intellectual moods, that have come more and more often as we have gotten older.

"Um, sure," I said downing my milk, and leaving the kitchen, trying not to think about what was to come.

"We can't just ignore it Skylar," Ryder shouted from the kitchen.

"I know, we'll talk later." It wasn't that I didn't care, but I didn't want to talk about leaving. All I had ever known was Dad, Ryder, and the occasional friend from school. Hogwarts opened up a whole new world that I wasn't sure I was ready to face. Oh, don't get me wrong, I would go, and Dad's secret was as safe as safe can be with me. But, I wanted to put off thinking about it for as long as possible.

_Hey Guys,_

_I hope you like it. Please review, and tell me what you think. I promise I will review anyone's story who reviews my own. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or and or the characters from the books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling._

_AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had a harder time writing it and the general direction of this story is confusing me. I know where I want it to go I'm just having major writers block. Review please, with any ideas or comments!_

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley **

"Skylar come on," Ryder shouted from downstairs, "Hurry up or we won't have time to get everything."

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," I shouted back while frantically, trying to get my long dark hair into a ponytail and put my shoes on at the same time.

Today we were finally going to Diagon Alley, for the first time and of course having my luck my alarm clock didn't go off and I was running way late. Not only were both Ryder and I excited to get there, but Dad had to perform a glamour on himself so he would not be recognized.

"Here I come," I cried checking my reflection in the mirror one last time and then running down the stairs.

"Good there you are," Dad exclaimed while Ryder muttered something derogatory under his breath that I would have been highly offended by and might have needed to reply had it been any other day. "Let's get going, so we can beat the crowds."

We were taking the underground so as to seem inconspicuous and not have to run into anybody Dad would know from work, they were all to rich for public transportation, or from the wizarding world, not that it would matter much anyway. They wouldn't recognize him. Despite what he said Ryder and I could both tell he was a little anxious and nervous about seeing and interacting in the world he had left so many years ago. Plus, I think it was a little painful to be reminded so much of Ginny and his old friends, Ron and Hermione, who survived the battle, all of a sudden when he had slowly been accepting life without them.

"Alright, you two ready," he asked when we approached the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. "Remember the plan and stick together."

"Dad, relax nobody will suspect a thing we will, get in, get out, and go home," the ever calm Ryder exclaimed. "I don't think they will relate a fat, gray haired man to their black haired hero."

Dad's charm work really was amazing, he looked nothing like his normal self but was rather chubby, had a balding head of gray hair, and was about six inches shorter than before. It would really be amazing if somebody were to make the connection between him and the famous hero of the wizarding world. His scar was even concealed by a bit of some muggle makeup cleverly put on his forehead.

"Yeah, you look pretty ugly and old; I would be surprised if people even talked to you." I had to put in my two cents worth.

"Thanks Skylar, that comment was o so helpful," he replied.

"No problem, just doing my job."

"Whatever, let's just go you two."

And so we entered, pause here for dramatic effect. People screamed, my dad's disguised was removed; mobs of unknown fans came rushing at us from all directions throwing flowers at my dad's feet while waving quills asking for an autograph.

JUST KIDDING, none of that really happened, but it would have been interesting don't you think. No, actually dad just opened the door and led us to a brick wall in the back of the room. We passed some older witches and wizards drinking what I assumed to be firewhiskey from some brown mugs, but that was it. No screaming fans, or flowers, a huge disappointment, I know but I will get over it in time.

It was then that Ryder and I saw Diagon Alley for the first time. Wizards and Witches Hurried by, from store to store buying things ranging from newt eyes, to pet cats, and everything in-between. It was more full of life and magic than any place I myself had ever seen before. Different contraptions buzzed in giant animated window displays and sellers stood at random place selling those things that nobody needs but everybody seems to have anyway. Children were crowded around one window admiring what I could only assume was the latest broom out on the market. To say the least I was in shock.

"Wow," I exclaimed in complete amazement at the sight before me, "Oh my, wow."

"Yeah," answered Ryder. "Just, yeah."

"Yup, well that pretty much sums it up come on let's get going," exclaimed Dad breaking us from our stupefied state. "Gringotts first to exchange some money, and then we will hit the shops to get your school stuff." He was walking a little faster than usual and I suspect he wasn't taking things as well as it appeared.

Dad then lead us to a tall completely white building that seemed to demand more respect than you would think just from looking at the structure itself. It's was like one of those antique stores that held so much inside that would break with one touch from Ryder or I. You just knew to be very cautious because you were walking on eggshells. And if that wasn't enough engraved on the doors was this poem:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

We then proceed to exchange a fair amount of muggle money for more gallons than we really needed, but I certainly wouldn't mind indulging, and quickly left the bank. Ryder would never admit it but I have a feeling he was a little creeped out by the goblins and was all too anxious to leave. I couldn't really blame him they would not win any beauty contest in my book.

"Ok, where to first," Dad questioned.

"Madam Malkin's," I cried.

"No, Flourish and Blotts," was Ryder's unwanted reply.

"Oh, the Apothecary."

"Olivanders!"

"Ok, ok, I shouldn't have asked," Dad huffed, strangely amused and annoyed at the same time by our antics. "We will start at Madam Malkin's and work our way back."

"Ha," I retorted sticking my tongue out at Ryder and doing a little victory dance that was really quite amazing and skillful, if I do say so myself. I really am very mature, honestly, I just have my moments. But they come very few and far between.

And so, we shopped, an activity I have to say I could excel at given the proper materials. Ryder personally made sure we visited every shop excluding a certain Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for obvious reasons. And, surprisingly the afternoon went off without a hitch; well I rephrase that, without a real hitch. There was that one time Dad thought he saw a bit of red hair and dived behind an old bookshelf at Flourish and Blotts. It turned out just to be an overly fuzzy book cover but gave just enough reason for Ryder and me to tease Dad mercilessly about him getting senile in his old age. He wasted no time in pointing out he was barely 31 but that was beside the point. Even Olivanders was unexciting. Don't get me wrong, I love my new ash wand with a dragon heartstring core but it didn't even take that long to find and it isn't in any way connected to the wands of any homicidal maniacs.

Dad really had nothing to worry about coming here today, aside from a few odd looks he was pretty much ignored. Which in fact further proves my theory that he was forgotten and that, Ryder and I would have no problem keeping his secrets. Of course I kind of failed to factor in the giant statue of him in the middle of the alley or the fact that every other kid here today was named Harry, Harvey, or Harriet. Plus, his birthday, July 31 is now an official holiday, The Great Harry Potter Day, but hay if I can't lie to myself, who can I lie to?

When we arrived home Dad went to his study for a bit, leaving Ryder and I to argue over who had the better potions ingredients. He won, but only because He is much fatter than me and I couldn't escape when he sat on me and tickled me senseless, annoying little bugger. I should hide his books, that will show him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns any and everything from the Harry Potter books, I own nothing._

**Chapter 2: The Train Ride**

The whole month of August was torture for Ryder and me. I finally understood what it was like for Dad that month he stayed with the Dursleys, waiting to go to Hogwarts, and knowing he was a wizard. And he didn't even like his home.

To make matters worse Ryder came into my room late one night, a few days before we were set to leave.

"Skylar?" he questioned opening my door. "Are you awake?"

"What, I didn't do it," was my brilliant reply. I was in one of those states, where you know what is going on to some degree, and your eyes are open, but your brain decided to sleep in. My brain has always been a late sleeper.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" That got my attention.

"What, what do you mean?"

"About Dad's secret, maybe he would be happier living back with wizards and not having to keep secrets anymore. Don't you ever get the feeling that without us he would have nothing to live for?"

"Well yeah, I mean maybe. He gets that look in his eye sometimes when you can tell he is remembering, and it hurts, but it isn't our secret to tell."

"But what if it's the best thing for him? Wouldn't he thank us later, and I think it's what he needs. He would be happier."

"I don't think we can decide for him. It's what he wants whether or not it's the best thing for him."

"Wow, you sound smart for once." Yeah, Ryder just had to kill the moment.

"Oh thanks, way to ruin a serious moment there Ry."

"No problem little sis."

"According to Dad there is only a five minute difference. I bet you pushed me out of the way anyway." Again that was one of those times when I simply forgot how mature and grown up I was and stuck my tongue out at the dork of a brother I was blessed with. "Let's just keep his secret for now and see what happens. You know, just like, observe and if the time is right we could tell one person and see how they react." I thought it was a pretty good plan, not to toot my own horn or anything.

"Okay, yeah that might work. Watch out and you might just end up a Ravenclaw sis."

"Oh no, I'll leave the work stuff to you, just point me towards the quidditch pitch." It's not that I wasn't smart per say. Ryder and I had pretty much always gotten the same grades in the muggle schools we went to. He was always known as the smart one and I was always the athletic one. I didn't want to be expected to be smart. I find it is much easier, and not to mention more fun, when people underestimate you.

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." And so I fell asleep, thus ending our conversation.

We had just made things a little harder for ourselves. I mean now, of all things, we were stuck some where in the middle on the whole Harry Potter secret thing. Do we tell? Do we not? I have no idea but it wouldn't feel right going against Dad's wishes even if it is better for him. Things were much easier when I was in diapers. Oh, and incase you have been talking to Ryder, that wasn't yesterday.

A few days later we were finally at the train station preparing to go through the barrier. Dad had put on the same disguise he used in Diagon Alley, but he was way more nervous than before. For him, the train was where it all started. It was where he met Hermione and the Weasleys, and where he saw Ginny for the first time. That was why we suggested that he not see us off from the platform. Going through the barrier to platform nine and three quarter would be too much for him no matter what he said. We said our goodbyes a few feet away, near platform ten.

"You guys owl me a ton okay." He exclaimed while checking over our trucks and general appearances like every other parent does. "And try to stay out of trouble, please."

"Sure look who's talking." I replied. "There wasn't a year at that school you weren't braking a million rules."

"Yes but it was all for a good cause, and when have you ever followed my example. Don't start looking up to me now." He was joking, but you could tell he was just trying not to break down.

Of course one can only try for so long before they fail. The next thing I knew Ryder and me were being swept into the most bone crushing and longest hugs I myself have ever felt in my life. The kind where your fingers start to go numb and you have no choice but to look strait ahead and hope for the best. Incidentally for me strait ahead meant my face was smashed up against the zipper of my Dad's coat. Great, my first day of Hogwarts, and I was going to have zipper face. Yup, this was not good.

Surprisingly it was Ryder who saved us from the death grip considering I was suffocating in a sweatshirt.

"Uh Dad, I think Skylar needs to breath," he helpfully put in.

"Oh, uh, sorry honey," he said, finally releasing me.

"Yeah, no problem," I replied trying to catch my breath. "But we have to go, love you."

"I love you guys too. See you at Christmas!"

We then walked through the barrier without a problem and saw, not only the beautiful scarlet steam engine, but also a ton of red hair. Thank goodness we had convinced dad not to go through the barrier. I expected there to be some Weasley's there, it was inevitable what with five of them surviving the war (Percy died also). But, I wasn't expecting a small army. Ok, well maybe I am exaggerating a teeny tiny insy winsy bit, but there was a lot. I could only assume that Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron all had children at Hogwarts. Children that could potentially make both me and Ryder's job harder. Just great.

Ryder must have drawn the same conclusion as me because the next thing I knew he was hurrying us off towards the train. We stowed our trunks and found an empty compartment in the back of the train faster than you could say "eek a big nasty potato spider". I have no idea why you would say that, but still work with me here.

I sat down on the bench and spread my legs and arms wide so as to make it appear there was not room left in the compartment. I "accidentally" kicked Ryder in the process, but what can ya do?

"You did that on purpose you know," he muttered rubbing his left shoulder and moving over.

"I did no such thing," I countered trying to look as innocent as I am deep, deep, deep down. "My leg twitched."

It was then that we heard a knock on the glass door of the compartment.

"Yeah," Ryder called.

"That was rude Ryder. Come in," I said trying to sound indifferent to the unwanted visitor. It was then that a short very pretty girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a few freckles across the pale bridge of her nose stepped under the door frame.

"Um, uh, do mind if I sit hear. I am a first year and my cousins kicked me out of there compartment. Everywhere else is full," she almost whispered.

"Yeah sure," I exclaimed moving over. "I'm Skylar Reed, and that lump over there is my twin brother Ryder."

"Hi," she replied smiling a bit more. "I'm Collette, Collette Weasley." That threw me for a loop.

"I'm sorry, but don't Weasleys usually have Red hair. I heard they were kind of famous for it," Ryder asked letting me collect myself.

"Well yeah, usually, but my mother was blond and I take after her mostly. She's French. My dad was a bit disappointed I didn't inherit the famous Weasley hair," she said laughing.

Oh, the daughter of Bill and Fleur. She sat and talked with us the rest of the ride. She pretty nervous about the sorting. Apparently not one of her seven cousins, or two brothers bothered to tell her about the hat. I guess she was friendly enough. I would even go as far as to say I hope we would be in the same house. I could picture us being great friends, even though part of the plan was not to get to close to the Weasleys. I would just have to be extra careful about what I said. Besides Ryder liked her too so it's not like he could get mad at me for bending the rules a bit.

So Collette Weasley became my new friend much in the same way Ron became Dad's friend. Goodness knows I need somebody besides Ryder to talk to.

_AN: Hey guys, I really love it when I get reviews just to let me know if I am on the right track or not. Plus, it is always good to hear people enjoy your story or know a way to make it better. So please review and I will try and update as fast as I can. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or anything you recognize from them._

_AN: Hola! I would really love if you guys could just write a short review after reading this chapter. I don't care what you say about the story just let me know what you think._

**Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat**

Collette, Ryder, and I stepped of the train. She was telling me about what she knew of the teachers and Hogwarts. I think she just assumed I was muggle born. Apparently her Uncle Charlie was teaching the Care of Magical Creatures position, and her Aunt Hermione was teaching Transfiguration. McGonagall had become headmistress after Dumbledore died.

"First years, first years over here!" someone screamed, sufficiently cutting off our conversation. "First years this way."

"Come on," Collette exclaimed grabbing my hand. "You have to meet Hagrid. He is the grounds keeper, and he used to teach care of magical creatures." I didn't mention that I already knew Hagrid more or less, we had just never met.

Suddenly before me was standing the largest man I could ever hope to have seen. Dad told me he was huge, but I was just expecting some basketball player, not this, this giant.

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open looking somewhat like a fish. Ryder was the first to regain his bearings.

"Er, hello?" He whispered a little timed.

"Hello, first years onto the boats. Oh hi Collette!" he chuckled merrily. "Four to a boat."

Collette and I climbed into a boat with two other girls while Ryder ran off to go sit with god knows who. He couldn't be seen with a bunch of girls on his first day. The other girls in the boat were named Amy Boot and Sara Brocklehurst. They were nice I guess, but Amy kept going on and on about this book she had read and Sara kept telling us about how her mom was at school the same time as Harry Potter and how they were great friends (Collette had a hard time holding in her laughter at that point and I pretended to have no idea why). I being the amazing actor I am asked who Harry Potter was. I decided to play a muggle born after all, and they immediately launched into a full detailed story of his life and trials. Collette added in a bit here and there, but she didn't look totally comfortable with the conversation for some reason.

They didn't even bother to ask our names. But I guess that just made it easier for me not having to explain my story.

In the boat a few yards away I heard Ryder and another boy whose name I didn't know discussing the differences between Magical and Muggle squid. Ryder is such a dork sometimes. Total Ravenclaw material if I do say so myself.

We reached the sure and stepped out of the boats and up to the great doors of Hogwarts. It was beautiful, like a scene from a long forgotten fairytale.

Professor Flitwick came and led us into the entrance hall. He being the tiny man he was, was little taller than us. As such he had trouble gaining our attention.

When he finally did, by admitting angry red sparks into the air from his wand he gave us the usual first year speech.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Very soon you will pass through those doors, and be sorted into Ravenclaw, Griffindor, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff." He then went on to explain all about the points system and such.

"What house do you think you'll get?" I asked leaning towards Collette's ear.

"Well, I'm not really sure," she said softly. "Most of my family ends up in Griffindor so suppose I have a good chance of getting in there, but I kinda like to something different for once and go somewhere else. I have 9 cousins after all who are all in or going to go to Griffindor. I want to do something different. That's partly why I came and sat with you on the train. I need to do something special. I can't be best friends with my older brothers all of my life."

"I get what you mean. At my house it is just me, Ryder, and my dad, so I really don't have to worry about being lost in a crowd of relatives, but it would be nice to be in a different house them him. He's a retard." I pointed out to emphasize my point.

"I love it sometimes, having all those people around, but sometimes it is too much," she said ignoring the insulting Ryder game I was currently playing. Did I mention he is a dork, and I am totally cooler that him.

Suddenly Professor Flitwick announced they were ready for us in the Great Hall and led us through the giant wooden doors, sufficiently cutting off our conversation. We were all in awe of the ceiling and tables and chair and people and, and everything else in the magnificent room. Again, Ryder and I acted extra surprised, playing our parts quite nicely.

Dad always said it was fabulous in his stories, but he could never have described anything like this. I starting to get the feeling his tales were very understated. He will get a lecture on that in my first letter.

Then, as we approached the front of the room, well aware of the many eyes of the older students sizing us up, I saw the infamous sorting hat. It was as dirty as ever sitting on what I assumed Dad once apon a time ago started his adventures on. Ryder a few feet away from me was obviously thinking along the same lines, as he had that weird reminiscing look on his face. The one where he looks a little constipated, if you now what I mean.

"All we have to do is try on the hat," Collette whispered fiercely in my ear. "Someone informing me of that earlier could have saved me a lot of stress you know."

"Maybe it's some sort of weird tradition," I murmured, while trying to listen to the names being called at the same time. Of course I failed to mention it was a tradition and I had known about it for years. I had to keep Dad's secret for know no matter how close of friends we were. I at least had to keep his trust.

Amy and Sarah thank god were placed in Ravenclaw. I was almost positive I wouldn't end up there, and about an hour a day tops is all I think I could ever take of them. And I wouldn't want to overdose on my daily dosage, now would I?

Pretty soon it was Ryder's turn.

"Reed, Ryder," Flitwick called in his squeaking voice the whole room was leaning forward a bit to here. I looked as if the foundation of Hogwarts was a bit slanted.

Ryder sat down on the stool cautiously and slowly placed the ancient hat atop his head. For a moment he looked pensive and then a frustrated look crossed his face. I for the life of me couldn't figure out what it meant. Then, suddenly it was over.

"RAVENCLAW," shouted the hat.

Ryder got up and started practically skipping his way over to the Ravenclaw table. Figures he would be excited about getting into the smart house. What did I tell you; dork if I ever saw one. Oh and by the way I am totally a seer, I predicted his house. Later I would have to do a victory dance, but for now I knew my name was coming next.

"Reed, Skylar," Flitwick called over the lingering cheers.

I slowly made my way up towards the hat. This suddenly didn't seem like a good idea anymore. I really, really wanted to be back at home with dad. Maybe there was a reason to be nervous. What if I let something slip about Dad? Oh my gosh, what if I suck at magic?

While thinking these disastrous things I found I had arrived at the stool. I sat down and apprehensively placed the hat on my head.

_"Ah, many secrets like your brother I see. Very interesting father you have there."_

I suddenly understood Ryder's frustrated look know. The stupid hat could ruin everything.

_"No worries my dear, no one will hear your secrets from me. Now, where to put you. Although you could go in any of the houses I would have to say,_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

I got up relieved it was finally over and made my way calmly over to the Hufflepuff table. A bit of a random choice of houses if I say so myself, but I could make it work, no Weasleys to worry about.

I locked eyes with Ryder before sitting down and nodding to say that the hat told me what it knew. He completely understood completely proving that being a twin pays off, once in a blue moon.

Later, much to my surprise Collette joined me at the Hufflepuff table, being the first Weasley in Hufflepuff in ages. I clapped quite loudly eyeing a large group of red heads at the Griffindor table looking a bit put out.

The headmistress McGonagall gave a few announcements and presented the feast. Collette and I talked a bit more about her family and her brothers Frank and Jacob. Frank was a fourth year and Jacob a fifth year. In turn I told her a bit about Ryder and me.

After the feast the prefects led us to the Hufflepuff dormitories. By then I was extremely tired and really put no effort into paying attention. The best I could tell you is that it was behind some statue of something. Hopefully Collette could remember the way, or we were screwed. I didn't even bother introducing myself to my dorm mates, but instead dressed in my pajamas and flopped unceremoniously into bed. My last coherent thought had something to do with pickled eraser covered light bulbs, but alas the idea was lost in the abyss of my mind when I started snoring.

_AN: Sorry about reposting this, but I made to many mistakes in the grammar. I should have the next chapter up soon but please review to tell me what you think about this chapter. _


	5. PLEASE READ

Hey Guys,

So here is the deal, realistically I can't see myself finishing either of my stories. My life is way different than when I started writing these and at this point in time I don't have the dedication or inspiration to finish either Mondo Perso or Famous Father. I have my own original stories to write but I will always be thankful for what fanfiction did for my writing style and my imagination. Giving up on the stories was DEFINATLY never my intention but life changes and I just have to roll with the punches.

However, on that note I want to put my stories up for an "adoption" of sorts. If anyone reads my stories and would like to continue them or use them in there own stories please email me at . I am more than willing to give another writer full reign on Mondo Perso or Famous Father I just want credit for what I have written. So if you have any interest at all please contact me.

Again I am so sorry for stopping like this. J.K. Rowling created an amazing world in Harry Potter that I will always love, but I think it is time I create my own worlds now.

Thank you guys for everything!!

Skylar B.


End file.
